


Of Fire and Blood

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, emsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Delilah Copperspoon has won, Dunwall has fallen.  Emily and The Outsider have been cut off from The Void, destined to live out their lives as slaves to Delilah's whims.





	Of Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> There's no canon reason to assume Corvo can actually see anything while he's imprisoned, but maybe Delilah used magic trickery to be even more chaotic and let him watch the world fall apart.

It was over.

Emily felt the world crumble beneath her as Delilah's ritual was complete. It was her world now, Nothing would be the same.

Her aunt turned and grabbed Emily by a fistful of her hair "I can't destroy my precious little niece" She let go of her hair and let Emily's head drop down again "I think I'll give you a place to stay, here in my new world! You will be my servant, you... and.." She turned to face her painting "There is one more thing I need to do" She snapped her fingers, turning around to paint on her canvas.

Emily felt sick to her stomach, she had lost Dunwall, her people, her father... She had fought and for what?

She could barely make out what Delilah was putting into her painting, but when she saw it, her eyes widened, a piercing scream filled the room as she placed her brush once more to the canvas and Emily saw The Outsider appear before her.  
He dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

Delilah turned around with a satisfied smile on her face "My dark-eyed friend" She said sneeringly "It's so nice for you to come visit, I suppose you'll want to congratulate me on being Empress?"

The Outsider looked up at her, his eyes no longer solid black "You....." He started "You're a monster"   
"Says the little orphan who got his neck sliced all those years ago," She said, flicking her paint brush at his face and laughing as little droplets of the paint splashed into his eyes   
"Tell me, how does it feel to be completely cut off from the Void?"  
Emily reached over to The Outsider, touching his hand gently "Don't... don't play her games"   
Delilah scoffed "Oh what is this?" She eyed the pair "Are you two an item? Well, my dear niece is going to be working full time as my servant, She's not going to have any time for a relationship"  
"I won't do it," Emily said, not giving her aunt the satisfaction of looking into her eyes   
Delilah leaned down and placed one hand on Emily's cheek and the other against The Outsider's chin "My servants, together you will be. Try and escape me, I dare you to, you will find nothing but misery" She straightened up and turned "All I need is to make sure the Void connection is gone.."

She dabbed her paintbrush on the canvas, each stroke as painful as a fire in Emily's heart, screams of two lost souls echoed throughout Dunwall tower that night as Corvo Attano watched in absolute horror from behind his stone prison.


End file.
